What Dies Inside Us
by Linz005
Summary: Bobbie tells Lucas about Georgie's death. Guy tries to help him through the night that follows. Technically AU since he was so not there .


Title: What Dies Inside Us

Author: Lindsay

Fandom: General Hospital

Pairing: Lucas/Guy

Rating: PG

Summary: Lucas finds out about Georgie's death. Technically AU since they opted not to mention him despite how close they had been

Disclaimer: Not mine...You know the drill.

Lucas had been expecting Guy. Finals were officially over and Christmas Eve was soon to be upon them. They never saw each other nearly as much during breaks as one might expect given other friends and relatives were vying for their time. They didn't have studying as an excuse for spending time together. But tonight they were technically still in school and that meant a night of Chinese food and movies, which, if the past was anything to go by, would likely lead to more intimate activities.

The last person he had expected to see on the other side of his dorm room door, though, was his mother. She looked upset.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" He immediately asked. Lucas would be going home for a few weeks tomorrow. It had to be bad if couldn't wait.

"Um...something happened tonight." Bobbi began, her voice shaky. "I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"Is it Uncle Luke? Lulu called and said he was having the surgery. He's going to be ok." Lucas said trying to sound confident.

"It's not Uncle Luke. He's hanging in there like he always does." Tears were forming in her eyes. "I think you should sit down, sweetie." Now Lucas knew it was bad.

"I don't want to sit down. Mom, tell me what is going on." Lucas demanded growing nervous.

"Um...Robin called me about an hour ago." Bobbi struggled with exactly how to say this. She paused.

"Is it Robin? Is she sick?" Lucas asked frantically. They all knew that Robin's health could be precarious at best because of her HIV status.

"No...Georgie was attacked in the park." She forced the information out. "Someone attacked her and...She didn't make it."

"No! You're wrong. Robin must have been wrong. Call her back, please!" Lucas pleaded. Not Georgie. "She's going to be ok. I mean like when Maxie got attacked."

"Honey, listen to me," Bobbi held onto Lucas by his arms looking him in the eye. "Georgie's gone. She's gone..." She trailed off as the tears took over.

Lucas's whole body went numb. This couldn't be happening. Why did everyone he care about die? His father and BJ, now Georgie. Not to mention the fact that Maxie was still in and out of hospitals with heart problems and Luke was only hanging in there. How many people did they have to lose? It wasn't fair. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, his hands balled into fists. His mind raced with memories of them as children playing together and even their misguided attempt at a romantic relationship and her introducing him to Guy. Bobbi hugged her son tightly still crying.

"I want to see her. I want to go see her, please! Is she at the hospital?" Lucas asked wiping his eyes futilely.

"No, Robin said..." Bobbi took a deep breath. "The coroner took the body." It hurt to even say.

"They didn't even try to save her?! Why not? They could have saved her." Lucas argued angrily. "Why couldn't they save her?" There were other silent questions that went with that too. Such as, why couldn't they save Dad or BJ.

"She was already gone when they found her." Bobbi brushed a few pieces of hair away from Lucas's face. She wished he was still a boy and she could just tell him she was in heaven with BJ and everything would be ok. "There was nothing anyone could do."

Lucas collapsed onto the futon that supplied one of the few seats in his room besides the bed. Fresh tears fell from his eyes, his face was hot and flushed. Neither he nor Bobbi heard the knock on the door.

"Lucas? The door was unlocked. I let myself in. I have food." Guy said cheerily as he closed the door. He looked up to see his boyfriend sitting with his mother both crying steadily. "Oh my God, what happened?" He asked putting the food on the desk.

"Hi, Guy." Bobbi forced out.

"Ms. Spencer, is something wrong?" It was a dumb question, but a necessary one. Guy's eyes never left Lucas's face.

"Georgie was killed." Lucas answered before Bobbi could. "She's dead." He looked up his eyes meeting Guy's. His eyes went wide in panic and shock. It wasn't possible. It wasn't right. Georgie was a sweetheart.

Guy sat down next to Lucas hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry. So sorry." He said his own emotions bubbling up. He and Georgie hadn't been as close as she and Lucas, but they had been friends, good friends.

"Are you two going to be ok?" Bobbi asked warmly, her crying subsiding. "I want to go check on Mac. Someone needs to contact Felicia and Frisco, too. If we can..."

"I'll go with you." Lucas said. Guy still had him close, an arm around his shoulder. He could feel him shaking.

"Stay here." Bobbi said sternly in a full out "mom" voice. "You need to eat, for one thing. You come home first thing in the morning like you planned and see him and Maxie then, ok?"

Lucas forced a nod. He understood where his mother was coming from. Mac and Maxie probably would be overwhelmed with too many people checking on them right now. His mom would go tonight and he would go tomorrow when he was calmer, if that were possible.

"I'll take care of him, Ms. Spencer." Guy interjected rubbing his back soothingly.

"I know you will." Bobbi forced a smile. "I'll see you in the morning." She kissed her son's forehead. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Do you want to try to eat?" Guy said when Lucas had stopped crying. The food was likely cold now, but he could heat it up. Lucas nodded weakly. "Ok, I'll be right back." He kissed Lucas's hair hugging him one last time.

Guy took the food out of the Styrofoam boxes and put it onto plates before popping it in the microwave. Lucas was sitting on the bed when he came back, head in his hands.

"Hey, I've got reheated Chinese." Guy said quietly. He climbed up onto Lucas's lofted bed and gave one plate to Lucas. "You don't have to eat if you don't want to. I just thought...your mom said..."

"It's ok. I should eat." He picked a piece of chicken up with the chopsticks. He cringed a little as he ate remembering a moment when he and Georgie were kids and had tried to use chopsticks. It hadn't gone well. He ate a few more bites and then stopped. His stomach was flip flopping. Guy reached over cupping Lucas's face in his hand. He traced soothing lines with his thumb.

"I know how much Georgie meant to you." Guy said his voice low and subdued. "She was a great friend."

"She was the first one I told." Lucas shifted his eyes away from Guy. "I was so...ashamed that I was gay. I was sure she'd look at me differently, treat me differently. All she did was hug me."

"She had a big heart."

"Too big sometimes." Lucas thought about Diego. "Did she ever tell you about how she met Dillon?" Lucas chuckled a little remembering that day. It made him feel a little better."

"No, tell me about it." Guy smiled. "Must be a good one."

"She had a crush on me and since I was oblivious to all things female, I had no idea. I was pretending I had a crush on Maxie to keep people off my back."

"Wow, you went with almost incest over admitting you were gay." Guy teased good-naturedly.

"Well, we were going to a party and told Georgie not to go for whatever reason. I don't even remember. She was just a bookworm and we still thought of her as a kid." Lucas paused. "So she told us to forget about it. She had met some guy and was going out with him."

"Let me guess, there was no guy." Guy interjected.

"Nope, but Dillon had just breezed into town. He happened to be in Kelly's when me and Maxie were coming to meet this guy. Georgie kissed him before they'd even said hello." Lucas laughed. "Who would have known he'd be the love of her life?"

"Maybe she was kind of lucky in that regard." Guy said pushing a little food around his plate. "She got to get married, have crazy adventures and do all of this stuff a lot of us won't get to do in our lives. She had a better life than most."

"You're right. I keep trying to think about all the things she did that she had always wanted to do with her life. She should be able to do more." Lucas shook his head. He picked his plate of food up again.

"Tell me what I can do for you." Guy said when they had finished eating. He stacked the dishes and put them down on the desk.

"Just stay."

"Wasn't going anywhere anyway." He said truthfully. "Anything else?"

"No, I'm going to call my mom before it gets too late make sure she doesn't need help with anything." Lucas reached for his phone. "I don't even think they know where to start looking for Frisco. I can't remember the last time he was here."

Guy gave Lucas a little privacy taking the dishes out into the kitchen and cleaning them up. Lucas wouldn't want to worry about this stuff in the morning when the dorms were closing for break and he wanted to be with his grieving family. When he was finished with the dishes, he headed back into Lucas's room.

"How are things with your mom?" Guy asked standing in the door way.

"Uh...They got a message to Felicia. She'll be here tomorrow. No word on Frisco, but it's looking doubtful." Lucas explained. "He should be here."

"I don't disagree." Guy got back on the bed. He leaned against the wall and wrapped Lucas in his arms. Lucas happily rested against him. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course." Lucas ran his hand up Guys arm gently. "And I love you."

"I just...I don't know if Georgie got to say that to everyone that she wishes she could have before she..." Guy trailed off. "It made me want to make sure you knew." He didn't fumble over his words often.

"I know."


End file.
